the_magical_fivefandomcom-20200213-history
Shine's New Recipeh! (Transcript)
This is the transcript for the first short of The Magical Five, Shine's New Recipeh!. Mark: This thing is your hive, ayy? FairyTailLover01 stares at Markiplier. Shine: Please never say that again. Cute Eyes: Hive? What, is it the Magical Hive or something? Shine: THAT'S IT! MY NEW RECIPEH! Cute Eyes: Huh? Pop Tart: Uh...what? Shine: COME NOW! WE MUST COOK A HIVE NOW! Lover: ...what? Mark: So I say it and it's weird. But Cute Eyes says it and it gives Shine a RECIPEH?! A random cooking set appears. Shine: FIRST, WE NEED A BEEHIVE! Make3.0Shine runs off and FairyTailLover01 chases after him, but while he comes back very stung, she seems mostly unharmed. Shine: HERE'S MY BEE HIVE! Make3.0Shine slices up the bee hive and pours the hive juice into a random bowl that appeared out of nowhere. Cute Eyes: Let me heal you! Cute Eyes starts poking Make3.0Shine, forgetting how to heal. Shine: NO MATTER CUTIE! I MUST SUCCEED IN MEH NEW RECIPEH! Make3.0Shine mixes, FairyTailLover01, Cute Eyes stands back a bit while hive juice spills everywhere and Markiplier whispers to her. Mark: (whispering) I think he's insane... Shine: NEXT, WE NEED A POP TART! Pop Tart: Oh no, you are NOT putting your hands on me while you're insane- Make3.0Shine puts Pop Tart in the mix. Pop Tart: MASTER, NO! Shine: MASTER, YES! Make3.0Shine mixes a lot harder. Lover: Shine, calm down! Make3.0Shine is going insane, so FairyTailLover01 grabs one of his arms and pulls him back a bit while Markiplier grabs Shine's other arm. Shine: NEXT, WE NEED A PINK MUSTACHE! Mark: Ohhh no. You DON'T want me to get Wilford. Make3.0Shine runs inside of Markiplier's house, making a Shine-shaped hole in it. Mark: OH GOSH, NO! FairyTailLover01 and Markiplier chase after Make3.0Shine, but he runs back out, holding Wilford Warfstache and rips off his warfstache. Shine: YES! Wilford: OOOW, MOTHA HUBBA! FairyTailLover01 questions Wilford Warfstache, but Markiplier's panicking while Make3.0Shine puts in the warfstache. Mark: SHINE! CALM DOWN! Cute Eyes calmly eats ice cream and FairyTailLover01 stares at him. Shine: I AM SO CALM! NOW, THE FINAL PART: BAKING IT! Make3.0Shine puts 'the Hive' in the oven and suddenly, Cute Eyes' ice cream flies out of his hand. Cute Eyes: NOOO! Ice cream gets sucked into a portal. Shine: YES! MY NEW RECIPEH! THE MAGICAL HIVE: MY KILLER PORTAL! Lover: Wait...WHEN WAS THERE A PORTAL?! Pop Tart: NOOO, HEL- Pop Tart gets sucked into the portal while FairyTailLover01 and Markiplier try to hide somewhere and Make3.0Shine does an evil laugh. Shine: NYEH HEH HEH! Lover: SHINE! STOP THE PORT- FairyTailLover01 gets sucked into the portal. Shine: I'M GOING TO CONQUER SO MANY WORLDS! Mark: SHIIINE! Markiplier shakes Make3.0Shine a bit, also trying not to get sucked into the portal. Mark: SNAP OUT OF IIIT! Shine: I...I CAN'T! IT'S TOO LATE NOW! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! Mark: HOW CAN I SAVE YOUUU?! Shine: THERE'S NO MORE SAVING! Make3.0Shine jumps into the portal while Wilford Warfstache is just calmly standing there. Mark: WILFORD, YOU'RE COMING WITH ME! Markiplier drags Wilford Warfstache into the portal, meaning Cute Eyes is the only one left. Cute Eyes: ...I don't wanna be ALOOONE! Cute Eyes jumps into the portal and FairyTailLover01 internally facepalms. Lover: You were our last hope! Portal closes after Cute Eyes jumps in. (Meanwhile, inside the portal...) FairyTailLover01, Make3.0Shine, Cute Eyes, Pop Tart, Markiplier and Wilford Warfstache are floating in nowhere. Shine: W-where are we? Markiplier and Wilford Warfstache stare at Make3.0Shine. Shine: What? Wilford: You took my warfstache! Lover: You don't remember anything...do you, Shine...? Shine: I literally have no idea what you are talking about. Mark: I brought up the ship being like your hive... Shine: Oh, I remember that! After that, I lost memory. Lover: You went insane... Shine: Oh... Cute Eyes: You made this weird portal... Pop Tart: Well, it's not the first time...I can think of about three hundred and sixty-two other times Shine went insane and him and I got sucked into a portal. FairyTailLover01 stares and Make3.0Shine shrugs. Lover: ...three hundred and sixty-two...that's...a lot. Shine: Umm...I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. FairyTailLover01 floats over to Make3.0Shine and pats him on the back. Shine: Thanks, that makes me feel a bit better. Mark: How do we get out? Shine: I have no idea. Warfstache floats in space, so Make3.0Shine gives the warfstache to Wilford Warfstache, causing hin to smile. Wilford: I might be able to get us out... Shine: R-really?! Wilford: But I want something from all of you... Shine: Yes? Pop Tart: What do you want from us, Mustache Boy? Wilford: I want Cute Eyes' ice cream, Lover's bow thingy, Shine's lightsaber, Pop Tart's...eh, you're good and Mark's YouTube channel to myself for a week. Shine: Well, I have loads of lightsabers, so what color? Wilford: Do you have pink? Shine: Yep, only one though. Here you go. Make3.0Shine hands Wilford Warfstache his pink lightsaber and he smiles at it. Pop Tart: Yo, Wilford, we should hang out! You're cooler than Mark! Wilford: Gladly! Pop Tart: Uh, no offense, Mark. FairyTailLover01 facepalms intensely. Lover: Wilford, you REALIZE my "bow thingy" comes from a generation of powerful warriors, right? Wilford: You REALIZE it'll be put to waste if we stay here, right girly? FairyTailLover01 sadly hands over the Hydro-Bow, but Markiplier crosses his arms. Mark: You better not do anything weird to my channel, Wilford. Cute Eyes: My ice cream... Shine: Well, Cute Eyes? Cute Eyes: I...I...fine... Make3.0Shine whispers in Cute Eyes' ear. Shine: (whispering) I will give you one year's supply of ice cream for that. Cute Eyes smiles and whispers back. Cute Eyes: (whispering) Thank you! Make3.0Shine nods and looks at Wilford Warfstache. Shine: Is that it? Can we go now? Wilford: Yep. Wilford Warfstache summons a pink portal. Shine: By the way, how do you even know how to get us out? Wilford: A reporter like me knows all, Shine. Shine: Alright then...? Pop Tart: Don't question it, you're more insane than him. Wilford: Warning though...this portal will get us all back to Mark's place. But it'll only work... Wilford Warfstache gives FairyTailLover01, Make3.0Shine, Cute Eyes, Pop Tart and Markiplier warfstaches. Wilford: With warfstaches! Shine: Well, this is stylish. Lover: True. Wilford Warfstache floats through the portal, and so do Cute Eyes, Pop Tart and Markiplier. FairyTailLover01 looks over to Make3.0Shine before going through the portal, but he doesn’t go, so she stops for a second. Lover: You coming? Shine: No, I don't deserve it. Lover: What? You don't deserve it?! Shine: I was the reason we got stuck here in the first place. Lover: Shine, I'm not going if you're not going. Shine: Well, you better go. I'm not moving. Lover: Then I'm not either! FairyTailLover01 crosses her arms and gets in a sitting position and the portal starts closing. Wilford: Hurry up! I can't keep the portal open forever! Lover: Friends don't leave friends behind. Shine: Do you really consider me your friend after all that? Lover: Of course I do. Make3.0Shine considers it. Shine: Okay, I'll go. Lover: Yay! FairyTailLover01 grabs Make3.0Shine's hand and drags him through the portal childishly. Shine: But if I do go insane again by the way, sorry. Lover: It's fine! We'll go through this all again! Shine: But you lost your bow- Make3.0Shine flops on the floor. Shine: OW! FairyTailLover01 looks around to see if Wilford Warfstache is looking and then whispers to Make3.0Shine. Lover: (whispering) I gave him a fake... Shine: Oh, nice move! And I gave Cute Eyes a year's supply of ice cream. Lover: See, this is why we're still friends. You've got a big heart, Shine. Make3.0Shine smiles. Shine: Thanks. Now let's go back into our ship-house. I need some rest. Lover: Same. Let's go! FairyTailLover01 and Make3.0Shine go inside and both Cute Eyes and Pop Tart are both asleep so Shine starts to lay down before a mission alert. Shine: OH, COME ON! Category:Transcripts